


Лед в пустыне

by essilt, fandom_History_P_2020



Category: 12th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Erotic Snacking, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Feeding, Identity Porn, Sexual Tension, Sickfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essilt/pseuds/essilt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/fandom_History_P_2020
Summary: Саладин посещает больного Ричарда — с ягодами и вопросом.
Relationships: Richard I of England/Salah ad-Din Yusuf ibn Ayyub | Saladin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: fandom_History_P_2020_драбблы_и_мини_G_PG13





	Лед в пустыне

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [As Ice in the Desert](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120302) by [DachOsmin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DachOsmin/pseuds/DachOsmin). 



> по заявке с Инсайда про Ричарда и Саладина.

_Хоть мы и соперники, но Ричарда можем обвинить лишь в его доблести; ненавидеть можем лишь его военное мастерство. Но какая слава в сражении с больным?_

_Саффадин, брат Саладина, согласно Хроникам деяний Ричарда I_

***

Между Акрой и Яффой у Ричарда начинается лихорадка — в самый жаркий месяц лета, на четвертый год Крестового похода. Все горит: на песке пылает солнце, внутри у Ричарда ревет пламя.

Он пребывает на грани Смерти и Сна шесть дней и ночей, и его кошмары ужасны и грозны. Он видит змеев с костяной чешуей, восстающих над ядовитой морской водой; он видит огромного красного дракона с семью головами и десятью рогами, и семь корон венчают эти головы. Он видит виноградники Гаскони и Аквитании, истекающие кровью невинных, а вдали — свет Гроба Господня, угасающий во тьме.

Когда на седьмой день лихорадка проходит, Смерть наблюдает за Ричардом.

Но шатер таков, как он помнит. Перед отъездом мать приказала обставить его побогаче, поэтому у кровати стоят золотые кубки с перламутром, над жаровнями стоит едкий дым горящих трав, а толстые гобелены, сотканные монахинями в Фонтевро, покрывают стены. В канделябре на прикроватном столе оплавляется единственная свеча.

Все замерло. Он здесь один — за исключением Смерти.

Эта Смерть не похожа на тысячу и один труп, который он повидал с тех пор, как ввязался в эту адскую войну. У этой смерти не восковая желтоватая кожа, не молочно-стеклянные глаза и не пустые глазницы, растерзанные падальщиками.

Нет, эта Смерть полна жизни. Она закутана в черный плащ, но Ричард различает высокий рост и широкую грудь. Лицо тронуто морщинами, но кожа насыщенного цвета балтийского янтаря.

Есть странный извращенный смысл в том, что Смерть приходит к нему в облике сарацина. Но с другой стороны...

— Не думал, что Смерть так хороша собой, — каркает он.

Человек вздрагивает, а затем издает свистящий смешок.

— Разве? По мне, до сих пор ты за ней ухаживал. Ты разбрасывал для нее трупы, как лепестки роз.

Его французский звучит живо и чуждо, но от этого только красивее.

Ричард тянется к видению дрожащей рукой. Его конечности все еще слабы от лихорадки, рука трясется и сбивает кубок с вином, забытый на прикроватном столике. Тот падает на пол, из блестящего металла и брызг вырастает дуга. В горле саднит, пока Ричард смотрит, как вино впитывается в толстые ковры — и глубже, в жаждущий песок.

— Позови кого-нибудь из слуг, — хрипит он и с отвращением роняет голову на подушки. Прославленный Ричард Львиное Сердце слишком немощен, чтобы совладать с собственным телом.

— Нет, — торопливо отвечает человек. — В этом нет нужды.

Он наклоняется, поднимает кубок с пола и ставит обратно на столик.

Ричард пристально смотрит на кубок. Его поражает внезапность происходящего, словно он поднимался по лестнице и шагнул в пустоту там, где ждал найти ступеньку. Этот человек — не плод его затуманенного лихорадкой разума.

Он — чужак в одеянии врагов Ричарда, наедине с ним в шатре. Убийца. Ричард снова отмечает, как тихо вокруг. Придет ли кто-нибудь, если он закричит?

— Уместно было бы, — сбивчиво говорит он, — узнать имя моего убийцы.

Странно. Он всегда думал, что смерть настигнет его на поле боя, с мечом в руке, а ослепительно синие небеса будут свидетелями его славной гибели. Но это не похоже на величественное вознесение, которое он воображал. Это просто конец.

Смех мужчины разбивает тишину.

— Я думал, ты нарек меня Смертью?

Ричард делает глубокий вдох и молится всем сердцем. Отче наш, сущий на небесах, да святится имя твое...

— Я бы попросил сделать это быстро, — хрипит он.

И мысленно переносится на родину, такую далекую, за морем. Прекрасные берега и обильные виноградники Аквитании. Широкие поля и горделивые города Нормандии и Гаскони. А за ними — Англия. Оплачет ли его мать?..

Человек цокает; это звучит почти нежно.

— Юсуф, — наконец говорит он. — Меня зовут Юсуф. И я не убийца.

Ричард приподнимает бровь.

— Не могу представить, по какой еще причине сарацин пришел бы в мой шатер тайно, глубокой ночью. Ты ведь вооружен? Говори правду.

С покаянной улыбкой Юсуф откидывает мантию, показывая меч, пристегнутый к поясу. Ричард не может удержаться и прикипает взглядом: по одному лишь лезвию, на палец выдвинутому из ножен, он узнает шедевр. Отделка клинка в дамасской манере — узорная, следы огня, в котором он выкован, навеки застыли на стали. В землях Ричарда за такой меч можно выкупить короля. Возможно, здесь все иначе; возможно, в Святой земле таким сокровищем владеет даже обычный убийца.

Плащ скрывает меч быстрее, чем Ричард успевает как следует рассмотреть украшенную самоцветами рукоять.

— Темные времена. — Юсуф примирительно пожимает плечами. — Даже люди, ко злу не склонные, носят мечи. Но я пришел сюда без намерения его использовать.

На это у Ричарда только один вопрос:

— Тогда зачем же ты пришел?

Юсуф склоняет голову, чтобы рассмотреть Ричарда, и некоторое время молчит. Ричард невольно ежится под тяжелым взглядом.

— Увидеть, — наконец говорит Юсуф. — Возможно, понять. И принести тебе дар.

С этими словами он сует руку в боковую сумку. Вопреки всей своей мысленной браваде Ричард вздрагивает, ожидая, что оттуда появится кинжал или гадюка.

Но нет — Юсуф достает бочонок размером с человеческую голову. Он прекрасен: зеркальная бронзовая поверхность покрыта чеканным серебром, на крышке поблескивают аметисты. Что ж, возможно, гадюка внутри.

Юсуф бросает на него быстрый взгляд, словно читает мысли. Он прижимает к груди бочонок одной рукой, а другой открывает защелку и поднимает крышку.

Внутри ни змей или скорпионов, ни ядовитого дыма или зловещих ножей. Вместо всего этого — рубины.

Ричард сглатывает и щурится, присматриваясь — и его сердце сжимается. Он ошибся: это не самоцветы, а нечто куда более драгоценное.

Ягоды.

Он узнает черную шелковицу и кизил, круглые финики и рубиново-красные гранаты, сверкающие в свете свечи. А между ягодами — благословенный, радость приносящий лед. Ричард заплакал бы, если бы в его теле еще хватало на это воды.

Он почти чувствует вкус сладчайшего льда на пересохшем языке и ягодный сок на потрескавшихся губах.

— Ты их отравил, — скрежещет он.

— Греховная это была бы растрата, — говорит Юсуф.

Он берет шелковицу, лежащую сверху, и рассматривает ее. Ричард невольно замечает удивительно элегантные пальцы, длинные и заостренные, как пальмовые листья. Юсуф подмигивает и кладет ягоду в рот. Он прикрывает глаза, пока жует; струйка пряного сока стекает по подбородку. Лихорадка тому виной или жажда, но Ричардом овладевает потребность поймать каплю на язык, пока она не упала на пол.  
Его рот слишком пересох, но потребность все так же настоятельна.

— Что же, они не отравлены. Ты просто пришел убить меня искушением.

Юсуф издает низкий, глубокий смешок; Ричарда пробирает до мозга костей.

— О нет. Можете взять что хотите, — и, подтверждая свои слова, Юсуф протягивает руки через расстояние между ним и Ричардом, с тихим стуком ставит бочонок на прикроватный столик.

Ричард чувствует в воздухе прохладу, исходящую от льда. Сейчас он отрекся бы от всех притязаний на Святую Землю, лишь бы попробовать...

— Я... мне его не поднять.

Стыд сковывает речь. Ричард не позволяет себе смотреть на врага из страха, что увидит презрение к своей слабости или того хуже — жалость.

Но Юсуф только негромко вздыхает.

— Понятно.

Одно мучительное мгновение Ричард думает, что Юсуф заставит его умолять. Этого он делать не станет — не сможет. Это противно всей его природе. Лучше смерть.

— Что ж, почему нет, — бормочет себе под нос Юсуф и придвигается ближе. — Блаженны те, кто насыщает голодных и посещает болящих.

Они оказываются неожиданно близко, Ричард видит каждую ресницу Юсуфа, различает янтарные искры в его зрачках. Этот взгляд безнадежно пленяет, пока Юсуф разламывает гранат и бесконечно заботливо подносит к губам Ричарда.

Его рот согласно приоткрывается. Юсуф мягко кладет зернышко, большим пальцем мимолетно касается нижней губы Ричарда и убирает руку.

Ричард закрывает рот, неосознанно затаив дыхание. Он кусает ягоду — осторожно, бережно — и чуть слышно стонет, когда ягода лопается между зубами. Сладкая, влажная — даже если бы Юсуф объявил, что ягоды наполнены ядом, он бы съел еще одну, и еще, и вылизал бы бочонок, когда тот опустеет.

Когда он открывает глаза, Юсуф рассматривает его со странным выражением лица.

— Хотите еще?

— Да, — хрипит Ричард — и на сей раз даже не чувствует стыда.

На сей раз Юсуф выбирает финик. Он принимает взгляд Ричарда как вызов, вкладывая финик между его губ. Ричард принимает, жует и глотает, не сводя с Юсуфа глаз. Он не знает, что будет означать победа в этом странном поединке, но больше всего хотел бы это выяснить.

Юсуф бережно кормит его ягодами, и это тянется в тишине целую вечность. С каждой ягодой, с каждым касанием льда Ричард чувствует, что оживает. Одна за другой ягоды исчезают. Юсуф смотрит пристально. Что станет с этим хрупким миром между ними, когда ягод не останется вовсе? Ричард не знает, боится он узнать или жаждет.

Последняя ягода в плачевном состоянии, наполовину раздавлена тяжестью остальных. Когда Юсуф извлекает ее из-под льда, красный сок стекает вниз, капли усеивают пальцы.

Он кладет ягоду на язык Ричарда и не отнимает руку.

Ягодный сок блестит в свете свечи.

Дрожь сотрясает Ричарда. Это самый постыдный грех, но сейчас ему все равно: он приоткрывает рот и облизывает ладонь Юсуфа — сперва нерешительно, легчайшим мазком языка по подушечкам пальцев. Юсуф не отстраняется.

Ричард смелеет, слизывает все дорожки сока, какие находит. Проводит языком по костяшкам, полностью захватывает ртом пальцы и посасывает.

Ричард поднимает взгляд на Юсуфа. Несмотря на свет свечи, его глаза совсем темны под ресницами. Губы приоткрыты, красны, как ягоды, но еще слаще.

Ричард сказал себе, что не будет просить, но с этим, единственным, он ничего не может поделать: непрошенное слово слетает с его губ.

— Пожалуйста.

***

Юсуф уезжает ранним утром, когда все свечи догорели, а лед в бочонке растаял.

Лежа на кровати, Ричард наблюдает, как Юсуф собирает вещи. Он замирает, откинув полог, его фигура проступает на фоне холста с первыми набросками рассвета.

— Прощай, Ричард. Мы встретимся снова, если захочет Аллах.

— Твой господин знает о твоем приходе? — спрашивает Ричард, когда Юсуф поворачивается, чтобы уйти. — Великий Саладин простит тебя?

Юсуф беззвучно смеется.

— Мой господин все знает, все прощает и все терпит.

— Я слышал, что Саладин — могущественный человек, великий.

Юсуф пожимает плечами.

— Не настолько он велик. Он просто поэт, который крепко любит свою родину и страдает от причиняемых ей несчастий.

— Думаю, — медленно говорит Ричард, — что хотел бы узнать его.

— Может, и узнаешь, — отвечает Юсуф. Он медлит, словно обдумывает что-то. — Если бы вы предложили мир в Яффе, у моря, где растут гранатовые деревья, он бы пришел. Он придет, если на то будет воля Аллаха.

И он исчезает тихо, как пришел, и край рассвета венчает горизонт.


End file.
